


Hart of Stiles

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [11]
Category: Hart of Dixie, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Coming Out, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Secret pregnancy, Stiles is Zoe's cousin, Stiles spills the beans, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously when Zoe posts on Facebook about needing penutbutter and pickles every hour who does she think she's kidding, because she is totally pregnant and even Stiles can tell that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hart of Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> My 70th total fanfic on this site.
> 
> This is for my 15 minute fic challenge

“Oh dear!” A woman gasps behind the counter as Stiles walks through the door his hand is clutched to his chest and the blood is seeping into his shirt, it’s really uncomfortable.

 

“I’m looking for Doctor Hart” Stiles tells the concerned woman that has ran up to help him.

 

“She’s got a personal issue to deal with today, but Brick” The woman says shouting the name at the end.

 

“Goodness AB what’s all the racket?” A tough looking older man walks out into the reception area.

 

“Oh that looks nasty” The man who’s dressed in a lab coat says on a wince.

 

“He’s looking for Zoe” the woman AB says.

“Why does every guy want Zoe Hart? It’s unbelievable” The Doctor moans it’s supposed to be low but it comes out as a shout. “She’s not here I am, you wanna get treated or not?” The grump says.

 

”Fine” Stiles shrugs.

 

“AB take him in I’ll be in, in a moment” Brick says.

 

AB directs him into an exam room and he takes a seat on the exam table.

 

“Could you call Doctor Hart and tell her Stiles is here? Please” Stiles asks the woman.

 

“Why does she know you or something” AB asks him and he really needs to find out her actual name because he keeps thinking of her as AB.

“Or something” Stiles smiles.

“This man says he’s with you” The Doctor says ushering Jackson into the room.

“He is with me, Although the way he’s going he’s not going to be for much longer” Stiles says shooting daggers into his boyfriends skull.

“Stiles” Jackson sighs, he sounds tired “I said I was sorry” Jackson tells him and his eyes plead.

“You nearly let me get eaten by an Alligator” Stiles pointed out.

“You know anything lizard like freaks me out” He argues.

“Scaredywolf” Stiles whispers making Jackson smile.

“Wait Burt Reynolds did this to you?” AB asks looking to his bloody hand.

“Burt Reynolds? As in the actor?” Stiles asks amused.

“No the Alligator is called Burt Reynolds” AB tells him her face serious.

“Of course the giant thing has a name” Jackson lets out a small chuckle.

“The thing jumped out at us, he pushed me in front of himself and as I jumped back to get away I fell and landed in glass” Stiles told AB but looked at the Doctor who had come in and started looking his hand over.

 

“Stiles was it?” The Doctor asks taking his hand.

“Yeah” He tells him and watches AB leave the room.

“What kind of name is Stiles?” Brick asks.

“What kind of name is Brick?” Stiles smirks countering.

“Touché” The Doctor chuckles and gets to work on removing the glass still embedded in Stiles hand and stitching up the wound.

Twenty minutes later and the Doctor was just setting up a tetanus shot just in case the glass had anything bad inside, when Zoe bursts through the door.

“Doctor Hart I have told you countless times you can’t barge in while I’m with patients” Brick scolds the younger Doctor.

“Stiles? What are you even doing here?” Zoe asks coming up to hug her cousin she eyes Jackson like he’s a stranger, well he is to her anyway.

“Well Your Mother phoned me and blackmailed me into coming to see how you are” Stiles smirks.

“So you came here on Summer break to check up on me?” Zoe blinks offended.

“Me and Jacks were in Nashville anyway, and as soon as I checked your facebook and seen all the posts about you needing pickle and penutbutter sandwiches, I knew the reason your avoiding the wicked witch of the West” Stiles chuckles.

“I don’t know what your talking about” Zoe panics.

“So your not pregnant” Stiles asks.

Bricks eyes widen and he looks towards the young doctor.

“I am not Pregnant” She insists.

Stiles looks to Jackson and Jackson nods his head and Stiles uses his left hand to punch Zoe in the shoulder lightly.

“Ow what was that for?” Zoe over exaggerates.

“We speak everyday on the phone, and you never told me you were pregnant” Stiles says sounding hurt.

“I’m not” Zoe tries again.

“I’ve known you since I was a baby I know when your lying and besides your getting fat” Stiles shouts.

“Oh no you did not just go their” She says.

“I just thought it was from all the cookies you’ve been eating” He says wide eyed.

“Get out” Zoe glares.

“I still need to give him a shot” Brick smirks.

“I’ll do it” She says.

“No wait don’t go she’s going to make it hurt me” Stiles pleads shouting after a laughing Brick as he leaves the room.

“Zoe....” Stiles looses control of the e and it sounds more like zoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee because Zoe jabs the needle in his hand.

“Doctors aren’t supposed to cause pain” Stiles says when the needle is taken out and Zoe presses a cotton bud over the small incision mark, pressing down for optimum pain.

“It’s not me its the baby” Zoe glares.

“See I knew it” Stiles cries out in victory.

Zoe just puts more pressure on the cotton bud hurting Stiles hand a bit.

“Okay one ow that hurts and secondly, who’s the father because I need to go punch him” Stiles tells her.

“Your right handed and your hands currently incapacitated” Zoe smirks.

“So I’ll use my powers of persuasion” Stiles says smirking.

“Persuasion? Your going to persuade Wade into what? Punching himself, I doubt even he’s that stupid.

“Well I do have a boyfriend that very much loves our sex life I could hold that hostage and get him to do my bidding” Stiles laughs.

“Wait, what? Boyfriend you moan about me keeping the baby a secret and you never even told me you were gay” Zoe shouted.

“Didn’t I? I sent you my coming out text, Your mom got one too she sent me a coming out gift” Stiles shudders.

“I had to change my number the reception out here was terrible from my cell provider” She says.

“Oh well surprise” Stiles says wiggling his remaining uninjured hand in a jazz hand motion.

“What was your coming out gift?” Zoe asks curious.

“A dildo” Stiles tells her face straight and the light in his eyes sparkles when Zoe doubles over in stitches.

“Family’s” Jackson mumbles.


End file.
